lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lair of the Lion Guard
The Lair of the Lion Guard is an area hidden within Pride Rock and the designated meeting place for members of the Lion Guard. Appearance The Lair is a large area at the base of Pride Rock. The walls are covered with many paintings, including those of the existing Lion Guards, and thus also including Kion and Scar. It is an area designed specifically for members only, with some foliage growing around it and a large pool in the center. Many rocks surround the Lair of all shapes and sizes, which are mostly used for resting on. Of these, one noticeable rock hangs over the pool, which bears a resemblance to Pride Rock itself. A small shaft of light also peers down from outside. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Rafiki reveals the Lair to Simba after the pair hear Kion roar. The two then lead Kion and Bunga inside, and Simba reveals to Kion his new job as the leader of the Lion Guard after explaining how his great uncle Scar lost his Roar of the Elders. Excited, Kion rushes out, promising to make his father proud. The Rise of Makuu After Kion and the Lion Guard witness Makuu's win over Pua in the Mashindano, they return to the Lair to relax, whilst Ono attempts to cure Bunga of his stench problem. Not long after, Kiara arrives to let them know of some strange goings on in the Pride Lands. The crew exit to find out the problem. Later, they return to the Lair, whilst waiting for Kion to come back after speaking with his grandfather. Kion tells everyone that if Makuu wants a fight, then he needs to know that the Lion Guard can bring him one. Only Kion hopes that a demonstration will be all that is needed. Beshte mentions that the Grove of Trees near the Big Springs has no one living there, and that he could use it there. The guard leave to put his plan in action. Can't Wait to be Queen The rest of the Lion Guard is resting peacefully in the Lair until Kion calls them to help Kiara, who had left the Pride Lands and unknowingly fallen into a trap of Janja's. The team leave immediately, joining their leader in the rescue mission. Eye of the Beholder The Guard finds Rafiki in the Lair, where they alert him of the fact that Ono is injured. After Rafiki tends to their friend, the Guard notices paintings on the wall. Rafiki explains that all of the past Lion Guards are painted on the cave wall, and that on that particular day, he was adding their story. He appears to be unhappy with his depiction of the latest Lion Guard, though he is uncertain why. Later, Kion poses for Rafiki as he attempts to create the perfect painting. However, after a while, Bunga's antics start to wear on the mandrill, who asks them to leave while he works alone. His meditation is interrupted by Beshte, who ultimately causes the Lion Guard to leave sans Ono. Ono inspects the painting, unable to determine the exact problem. Rafiki comments that Kion's Guard is different from the others in some way, and soon realises that it is because they are all friends. This reminds Ono of his own duty, and he flies off to join them. After successfully getting rid of the hyenas, the Lion Guard return to the lair, where Rafiki has finally finished the painting. The mandrill reveals to them the new painting. The Guard are impressed, especially Ono. Rafiki comments that it means a lot to him, coming from the keenest of sight. They watch in awe as the painting moves around, settling on the final group painting. Paintings and Predictions The Guard return to the Lair after a storm hits the Pride Lands. Beshte rushes into the pool and drenches Fuli, much to her annoyance. As Bunga messes around, he notices Rafiki painting in the lair. He marvels as Rafiki uses his staff to make the paintings come to life. He criticizes his own painting of a giraffe with a short neck, though misses Bunga as he 'borrows' the staff for his own amusement. Bunga utilizes the staff in another part of the Lair and watches a painting of some zebras run towards a rock formation, narrowly missing the top rock falling off as they run towards it. As he's doing so, Ono reports that there's a zebra stampede. Kion calls for the Guard to come together, and they leave. Later during the day, Bunga returns with Beshte to show him how he was able to predict what would happen to the zebras. As Rafiki's supply of mango paint runs out, he leaves temporarily, leaving his staff unattended. Bunga once again borrows the staff and proceeds to show the hippo what he saw. Beshte is amazed, and soon notices another painting which looks suspiciously like Kion, hanging on a tree branch. Bunga starts the animation, but stops it as Kion begins to fall, fearful of what happens next. They decide to make sure that the event never takes place, and rush off, with Bunga spilling some paint as they pass Rafiki along the way. As the eventful day draws to a close, they return to The Lair, where Rafiki explains that Bunga had been watching the zebra clip backwards. Bunga questions the painting of Kion, though Rafiki further explains that the painting is not of Kion, but of Nala's Father when he was a cub. He shows the Guard the full animation, which involves Nala's Father falling off the branch but being saved by the Lion Guard of his time. Rafiki does show a painting of Bunga which does predict the future, however. Bunga's enthusiasm is destroyed when it is revealed that he will be cleaning the mess he made. Rafiki hands Bunga some leaves to clean up with, and as he does his duty, Bunga comments that he preferred the other paintings. Rafiki and the Guard share a laugh as the honey badger continues to clean. Too Many Termites The Lion Guard are relaxing in the Lair after unknowingly throwing the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands by mistaking them for hyenas the previous night. There, they soon notice that the Lair has become infested with termites, much to their disgust (minus Bunga, who revels in the infestation). Unaware of their mistake last night and unsure what could have caused the sudden infestation, they decide to check with Simba to see what could have happened. Later, after discovering the problem and retrieving Mjomba's Pack from the Outlands, the Guard return to relax. Bunga laments over the loss of termites, believing that nothing can return his happiness. Just then, Ono delivers a present from the aardwolves - a leaf package full of termites. Bunga is instantly cheered up, and enjoys the termite snacks as the Lion Guard laugh together at his transformation. Lions of the Outlands Bunga rushes back to the Lair to let them know that Kion is entering the Outlands with Jasiri to deal with a problem there, but becomes side tracked when he discovers that Fuli and Ono are about to race. The two racers position themselves and Ono looks to Bunga, who forgets about his message and acts as a referee. He commentates on the race, which Fuli wins. Bunga encourages Ono to try again, and the egret considers his words, speaking out loud his tactics. A little later, Bunga declares Fuli to be the winner of another race, just before Ono crashes into him. He urges Ono to race again, but he declines. Bunga looks to Beshte, who also declines a race. He then asks Rafiki, who in turn questions who would be foolish enough to race the fastest animal in the Pride Lands. They turn to a sheepish Ono, who laughs nervously. Rafiki then notices Kion's absence, and questions his whereabouts. This causes Bunga to remember why he had entered the lair in the first place, and he tells everyone that Jasiri took him to the Outlands. Beshte and Fuli ask why, and Bunga explains about the lions in the Outlands. Rafiki overhears this, and worriedly tells them that they aren't just any lions. Rafiki directs them to some paintings, and begins to tell their story. He explains that they are a group of lions led by Zira who were banished from the Pride Lands by Simba before any of them were born, known as the Outsiders. When Fuli asks why he banished other lions, Rafiki tells them that they were loyal only to Scar. He goes on to explain that, after Scar was defeated, Simba became king, but Zira told Simba that he could not rule the Pride Lands because Scar had chosen her son, Kovu, to be king. Bunga exclaims that Scar was never the real king anyway, and Rafiki agrees, continuing to tell them how Simba told the same thing to Zira. However, Zira would not listen, and she attacked Simba, forcing him to banish Zira and her family from the Pride Lands forever. Rafiki then states that if they find out that Kion is Simba's son, he would be in trouble. The remaining Lion Guard members then rush out to find Kion. Never Roar Again When Kion almost injures his mother, Nala, by accident, the Lion Guard return to the Lair for a little. Here, Ono discovers the true extent of his feather loss, and becomes depressed. Bunga tries to reassure him, telling him to Stand Up, Stand Out. Eventually, Ono sees his way and starts to feel a little better about his predicament. Bunga then waltzes over to Kion, to see what he's up to. He cringes when he sees the paintings of Scar that Kion is looking at, telling him how his uncles said that he was the worst lion ever and that it was a good thing that Kion has the Roar instead. Kion answers half heartedly. As they're talking, Zazu arrives in the Lair, mentioning a cave in at the giraffe's watering hole. He adds that no one was hurt, but is a little miffed at Ono for not doing his job. He then sees Ono and notices the problem, but before Bunga can change the subject too much, he asks the Guard to take care of the situation. Kion leads the Guard away, but Ono does not follow, feeling upset about his appearance again. Zazu pushes Ono out of the Lair, urging him to do his job. A bit later, Fuli rushes into the Lair, only to find Bunga creating a head piece to cover Ono's lost crest feathers. Fuli explains how Makuu's Float have taken over The Flood Plains, and Ono is sent to locate Kion to let him know about the new problem. The Trail to Udugu Kion enters the Lair to let his fellow team members known that he and his sister will be taking a trip to Udugu with his mother, and that his father will be left in charge. After they say goodbye to Kion, Ono almost immediately worries, concerned that he isn't clean enough for the King. While Fuli shows no concern at all, Ono cries out that the Lair is filthy. In a bid to keep him calm, Bunga assures them that running with the king will be fun, since Simba is so laid back. Simba himself then arrives, only confirming that he's excited to lead the Guard. He asks if they're ready for Morning Patrol, and when they respond positively, he leads them away. Babysitter Bunga After Bunga agrees to watch over Hamu, the rest of the Guard assembles in the Lair, where Ono expresses his concerns to Kion about Bunga's absence. Kion assures Ono of Bunga's capability to take care of Hamu, but Ono corrects him, worried about the Guard's ability to manage without him. Fuli jokingly questions him, and Beshte and Ono remind her of Bunga's worthy contributions to the Lion Guard. Kion agrees, answer suggests some practice. He has Beshte, Fuli and Ono imagine the rock on the cliff as a baby animal. Fuli reminds him of the fact that cheetahs don't climb, but Kion urges her to give it a try anyways. She attempts it, but is unable to reach the rock, and tumbles back down, much to the amusement of Beshte and Ono. Ono flies to the rock, but is unable to reach it, and falls to the ground. After Kion checks on Ono, and Ono confirmed his wellness, Beshte decides to attempt it, and despite Kion's frantic warning, climbs up, only to topple down. Fuli and Kion leap out of the way, and Beshte accidentally lands on Ono. Kion decides to end the practice, much to Ono's relief. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar After tending to the needs of various Pride Landers, Kion sends the Guard to the Lair whilst he consults Mufasa. Later, as the Guard rests in the Lair, Rafiki arrives to introduce his new apprentice, Makini. The Guard and Makini exchange pleasantries, and Makini expresses her delight at meeting Fuli, revealing Fuli's status as the first female to join the Lion Guard, a statement that is confirmed by Rafiki. Beshte concernedly questions upon Rafiki's wellness, and Rafiki warmly assures him. He explains how the Great Lions informed him of Makini's role as his successor. When Bunga asks Makini if her staff can make the pictures move just like Rafiki's, the young mandrill tests it out and it works and Rafiki also explains that just like him Makini will too be able to paint a majority of her own paintings the lair. She also asks her mentor if there is a way to hear the bad lions of the past, Rafiki explains that the good lions of the past are summoned from the sky and with Kion's roar. But the bad lions of the past are summoned through fire instead of clouds and when the advisor's staff (whether full fledge or apprentice) is thrown into the source of the fire to which they will appear and Rafiki tells them which is a bad idea. Makini then enters the lair to warn the guard that Kiara has been kidnapped by the hyenas and Kion leads the guard away to rescue his sister. The Golden Zebra When a drought hits the Pride Lands Simba, Rafiki and Makini in the lair to see if any other lion kings had a similar problem and found a solution. Rafiki claims that they did but didn't leave many clues through the paintings Simba sees a large watering hole. Makini informs the king that the watering hole is in the Back Lands owned by a herd of zebra. Knowing the herd Simba discovers that the herd is led by Dhahabu and informs the guard to offer her something in return for sharing their water. Visitors * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Rafiki * Kiara * Simba * Zazu * Makini Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands